


Fluffy Drabble Collection

by OneTailedTanuki



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Almost) All The Ships, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTailedTanuki/pseuds/OneTailedTanuki
Summary: Requests are open! Leave a comment with your favorite ship and a cute prompt, romantic or platonic!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. neckties - logicality

Patton could swear his heart was about to beat out of his chest. It was just him and Logan, alone. In a room together. No one else. He couldn't help but gulp, his eyes flitting up to Logan's lips for a second before he looked back down to to his fingers. After all, he was supposed to be learning how to tie a tie, so he wouldn't look like an absolute mess come prom night. He probably would still look like a fool, since he didn't have a date, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

"Patton, did you get that?"

Logan's smooth voice snapped Patton out of his distracted trance, causing the smaller boy's cheeks to flush pink. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking up into Logan's eyes.  
"I, uh, mind repeating it for me, Logiebear?"

Logan rolled his eyes and smiled fondly, but if Patton wasn't mistaken... was he blushing? No, it had to be his imagination. Why would Logan be blushing? He was just silly. "Try to pay more attention this time, hm? Now, you loop it around like this..." Patton watched intently, but it was difficult to keep his focus on what Logan was teaching him. His voice was just so smooth, his hands so elegant... Patton had it bad. 

He shook his head, clearing the distracting (and gay) thoughts from his mind as he chewed his bottom lip. He idly started to copy him, frowning childishly when it was much more lopsided than Logan's. The nerd sighed, rolling his eyes as he took a step forward which brought him very, very close to Patton. He nervously wet his lips with his tongue, keeping a close eye on Logan as he reached out to undo Patton's tie for him.

"Patton, like this." He took hold of Patton's hands, making his breath hitch, but Logan paid no mind to his Gay Panic as he guided him through tying it properly. It turned out a lot more evenly this time, though whether that was due to Patton getting better at it or Logan doing it all himself was hard to tell. Logan hummed softly, starting to undo Patton's tie again.

"One more time, Patton. You've got this," he said, giving Patton a smile that made his heart skip a beat. Though his hands were shaking a little and his palms were sweating, he managed to get his tie looking at least acceptable. Logan's eyes narrowed and he hummed softly, taking ANOTHER step forwards which brought him well into Patton's personal space. Then Logan reached out, taking hold of Patton's tie.

"Much better this time, Patton," he murmured softly, Patton unable to hide how red his face had gotten. Logan was so close... He felt so overwhelmed. Then Logan started to lean in, and Patton's mind just went blank. Soft lips pressed against his... and all Patton could do was stand there in such utter shock. Then Logan pulled back, and he just stared gormlessly at him. "Yes, that's much better," Logan said, seeming a little shocked at himself for doing that.

Patton hesitated, staring up at him with a shocked expression on his face. Logan let out a small chuckle, clearly embarrassed at himself and his actions. "So, um, Patton? This wasn't how I intended to ask, but... would you go to prom with me?" he asked, surprisingly shy. All Patton could do was nod. This was rapidly turning out to be the best day of his life.


	2. when lightning strikes - prinxiety

It all started with a few simple words. Three words, whispered softly as lightning flashed outside their window. A quiet, breathy voice, and words that were barely louder than a whisper. In fact, if Roman hadn't known better, he might've thought he was just dreaming. After all, one moment he was watching Disney with his frenemy, and the next moment Virgil was practically glued to his side after a lightning strike that resonated through the whole house. 

The smaller man turned to look up at him, his eyes wide as he looked just like a spooked kitten, and Roman couldn't help but let his heart melt at that expression.

"...hold me? Please?" he breathed quietly, and Roman's heart leapt into his throat as color came to his cheeks. He hesitated for a split second, and that moment was enough to cause Virgil to deflate and turn away as he quietly shifted away from him.

"No, never mind, forget I said anythi-" he started saying, only to cut himself off with a small squeak when a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up with wide eyes only to see Roman smiling warmly at him, practically glowing with happiness.

"Of course, Vee," he said in a gentle voice, and Virgil felt a lump form in his throat as he saw that gentle expression that seemed so out of place, yet so fitting. Roman couldn't believe he was doing this, but in the moment it just felt so right as he pulled the smaller man close to his chest with a content smile.

And, well, it felt perfect. Virgil was so small and bony, but he fit perfectly against Roman's chest. From the look on his face he was loving it too, snuggling closer to Roman and tucking his head under his chin as his fists bunched in the other man's shirt. 

Roman could swear his heart skipped a beat at the little sigh that slipped from Virgil's perfect lips as he pressed a hand right over Roman's heart, and he couldn't stop smiling as one hand carded through his hair. The silence between them was surprisingly comfortable, Roman having paused the movie as soon as Virgil had spoken.

It was a few minutes before Virgil spoke, his voice just as quiet as before, though this time Roman had been ready to listen to him. He quietly traced shapes on Roman's chest, clearly nervous as he bit his lip.

"Hey, Ro...? Could... could we make this a regular thing?" he whispered, looking up at him with those innocent and trusting eyes as Roman could swear his heart had stopped beating altogether. He'd be thinking about this moment for a long, long time, that was for sure. He didn't even hesitate as he nodded, looking down at him as his deft fingers carefully tucked a strand of hair behind Virgil's ear.

"Of course. I'll always be here to comfort you," he said in a soft, cooing voice, not missing the way Virgil flushed and averted his eyes. He didn't speak, just tucking his legs in and nuzzling closer to Roman as the comfortable silence settled over the two again like a warm blanket.

Roman couldn't deny that this felt so right. The smaller man's body seemed to be made to fit against his like a puzzle piece, and he could see the steady rise and fall of his chest as Virgil relaxed. It just felt so natural to lean in, and before he knew it his lips were on the other's and he was kissing him. 

And... wow. Kissing Virgil felt amazing. His lips were so soft and perfect, though maybe Roman was a little bit biased in that decision. Every little moment of contact sent chills down his spine, and the air felt electric as soon as he felt Virgil relax and start to kiss him back. 

He gently lifted a hand and cupped the back of Virgil's neck, idly playing with the downy hairs at the base of his neck as he relished the perfect feeling, trying to memorize this moment.

Eventually he felt himself getting short of breath, so he had to slowly pull back while regretting it every second. Virgil opened his eyes and blinked up at him, a soft smile gracing his lips and making Roman's heart almost beat out of his chest.

"...can we make that a regular thing too?" Virgil breathed, and Roman couldn't help but let out a laugh as he pulled him close again.

"Of course. I'd love that, my storm cloud."


End file.
